Hello How Are You?
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Sebuah kejadian tak terduga di malam pesta di guild Fairy Tail membuat semuanya mental kemana-mana dan membuat mereka semua mengalami amnesia. tapi anehnya, hanya Gray Fullbuster, yang masih memiliki ingatan tentang kejadian itu. Untuk mengembalikan ingatan teman-temannya, Gray pun harus menyapa mereka dengan kalimat paling awal, yaitu, "Halo, apa kabar?" /Mind RnR?/
1. Meteor

Selamat datang di fanfic author yang terbaru!

Author ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk readers setia yang telah mengikuti fanfic saya sampai fic yang ke-10 ini! Tak terasa sudah hampir 2 tahun saya berkarya! #ngelap keringet.

Daripada saya ngomong hal yang gak jelas, lebih baik langsung scroll ke bawah aja ya!

Selamat membaca!

**Character : Gray F.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : Saya bingung mau ngasih warning apa...**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Guild Fairy Tail. Semua mempersiapkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan pada pesta nanti malam.

"Kue udah dipesan belum?!" Teriak Mira.

"Kursinya kurang nih!" Teriak Lucy.

"Mana sakenya?!" Teriak Kana.

"Mana bajuku!" Teriak Gray.

Ya, Gray Fullbuster, peran utama kita ini sedang sibuk mencari bajunya yang bisa kabur dari tubuh pemiliknya. Dia tidak peduli dengan semua keramaian yang memang sudah biasa terjadi itu. Natsu Dragneel, peran utama di film Fairy Tail, tapi di sini, dia bukan peran utama. Natsu sedang makan enak bersama Happy, anjing peliharaannya!

"Aku bukan anjing author!" Teriak Happy pada layar. Oke, author salah.

Natsu sedang makan roti, daging, spagetti, minum susu, dan lain-lain yang biasanya ia makan di guild. Dia makan dengan lahap. Sedangkan Happy hanya makan ikan yang rasanya tawar.

"Natsu. Kok kau gak bantu-bantu yang lain sih? liat tuh semua lagi pada repot, Lucy kasihan dari tadi mondar-mandir. Tapi kau di sini enak-enak makan... " Kata Happy menasehati Natsu.

"Happy... lihat Carla yang dari tadi mondar-mandir... kau di sini malah enak-enakkan makan... " Balas Natsu.

Happy menengok ke arah Carla yang lagi sibuk mondar-mandir bawa tirai dan peralatan lainnya.

"Welah! Carla! Sini biar ku bantu!" Kata Happy yang langsung melompat ke arah Carla.

Natsu pun melanjutkan acara makan-makannya sendiri.

"Gray! Ke sini sebentar!" Panggil Erza dengan topi kuning plastik yang ada di atas kepalanya.

"Apaan?" Tanya Gray yang sudah menemukan bajunya kembali.

"Bantu aku memindahkan semua kursi ini ke dalam. Gak perlu ditata, nanti biar Lisanna sama Levy aja yang nata." Jelas Erza. Gray hanya mengangguk dan mulai memindahkan kursi-kursi itu satu per satu.

Juvia yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan Gray memilih keluar dan membantu Gray memindahkan kursi-kursi itu. Sekalian nyari perhatian.

"Gray-sama! Biar Juvia bantu! Ini mau dibawa kemana?" Tanya Juvia sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

"Oh, terima kasih ya, Juvia. Ini mau dibawa ke sana." Jawab Gray yang bersiap mengangkat 2 kursi.

Juvia mengangguk hebat. "Juvia siap melakukan apapun demi Gray-sama!" Dengan cepat Juvia menarik 2 kursi dan membawanya ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Gray.

Setelah semua kursi telah dipindahkan ke tempat yang diinginkan Erza, Gray pun memanggil Lisanna dan Levy yang sedang asyik mengobrol dan menyuruh mereka untuk menata kursi itu sesuai dengan permintaan Erza.

"Nah, sekarang apa lagi yang bisa kubantu... " Kata Gray sambil meregangkan otot tangannya. Melihat Gray yang sedang meregangkan otot tangannya, Juvia makin terpesona dan mematung di tempat.

"Gray!" Panggil Bisca yang sedang menggendok Asuka.

"Ya! Aku segera ke sana!" Gray pun berlari ke tempat Bisca. Juvia masih mematung di tempat dengan senyum yang tertempel di wajahnya sambil menatap Gray yang sedang membawa masuk semua kue yang dipesan Mira.

Tiba-tiba Erza datang dan mengecek kue-kue yang baru datang itu.

"Bagus. Semuanya lengkap. Kue-kue ini tolong kau bawa ke belakang dan masukkan ke kulkas ya." Kata Erza pada Gray.

"Oke." Gray pun membawa semua kue itu dan meletakkannya di kulkas.

"Hah? kok gak ada es batu? Kulkasnya gak dingin pula... " Kata Gray yang bingung dengan kulkas milik guildnya itu.

"Oh, maaf ya... kulkasnya rusak dan belum aku perbaiki." Kata Master Makarov yang sedang minum sake bersama Gildarts.

"Oh, kalau begitu gak masalah." Gray pun meletakkan semua kue itu ke dalam kulkas, dan dengan sihir es-nya, dia membuat puluhan bongkah es dan menatanya dengan rapi di dalam kulkas.

"Kalau begini kue ini akan tetap segar saat pesta nanti." Kata Gray yang kembali berjalan ke depan.

"Nee-chan, ini piring mau ditaruh dimana?" Tanya Elfman yang sedang membawa ratusan piring di tangannya.

"Taruh saja di sana." Jawab Mira sambil menunjuk meja yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ini lampu pake mati segala lagi!" Gerutu Laxus pada salah satu bolam yang tidak mau menyala. Ia pun celingak-celinguk mencari orang terdekat yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

"Oh! Gray!" Panggil Laxus pada Gray yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tolong kau ke gudang, dan ambil bolam seperti ini ya! Yang itu mati! Buang aja!" Kata Laxus. Ia pun melempar bolam itu ke arah Gray. Setelah bolam itu ada di tangannya, Gray pun berjalan ke gudang.

"Hmm... ternyata banyak barang bekas di sini... " Gumam Gray di dalam gudang.

Ia pun mencari bolam yang diminta oleh Laxus.

"Ini dia!" Gumam Gray.

Setelah memberikan bolam itu pada Laxus, Gray pun duduk di samping Natsu yang masih sibuk makan.

"Kerjamu itu makan terus... bantu sedikit di sini!" Kata Gray menyidir Natsu. Natsu menoleh ke arah Gray.

"Aku bantu kalian menghabiskan makanan ini!" Kata Natsu dengan mulut penuh.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud!" Kata Gray sambil terkekeh.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Lucy datang dan menggebrak meja Natsu, membuat Gray kaget, dan Natsu tersedak.

"Kau ini cuma bisanya makan aja! Kalau kau makan terus, nanti makanan untuk pesta akan habis! Sudah berhenti makan, dan bantu aku memasang tirai di panggung!" Kata Lucy agak membentak. Natsu yang masih tersedak hanya mengiyakan perkataan Lucy dengan mengangguk.

Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy memasang tirai di panggung yang kecil itu.

Gray masih duduk di meja tempat Natsu makan tadi. Tak lama, Wendy datang sambil membawa papan dan spidol warna-warni.

"Apa yang mau kau buat dengan papan dan spidol itu?" Tanya Gray pada Wendy.

"Erza-san menyuruhku untuk menggambar ucapan selamat datang. Papan ini akan dipasang di pintu masuk." Jawab Wendy sambil tersenyum ke arah Gray.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau gambar?" Tanya Gray.

Wendy menggeleng. "Belum tau." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau tulisan 'Selamar Datang' dengan pelangi di atasnya?" Usul Gray.  
Wendy mempertimbangkan perkataan Gray. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Karena yang datang kebanyakkan orang dewasa, aku pikir gambar pelangi tidaklah cocok untuk ucapan selamat datang... " Kata Wendy sambil menempelkan ujung spidol di dagunya yang kecil.

"Kalau begitu gambar saja kesan klasik pada papan itu." Usul Gray lagi.

"Ide yang bagus! Tapi aku tidak pernah menggambar hal yang klasik sebelumnya... " Kata Wendy dengan wajah yang khawtir.

"Tenang aja, Reedus kan sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa, mintalah bantuannya untuk menggambar hal yang klasih di papan ini." Kata Gray sambil menunjuk Reedus yang sedang duduk sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya bekerja. Wendy mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah Reedus.

"Kau ini bagaimana!? Coba tarik yang sebelah sana!" Teriak Lucy pada Natsu yang kebingungan dengan tirai yang melilit itu.

"Oi, Gray. Lama tidak ketemu." Kata seorang pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan cukup mengagetkan Gray yang sedang memperhatikan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Oh, Jellal. Baru datang?" Tanya Gray pada Jellal yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jellal menggeleng. "Tadi aku ngobrol sebentar dengan Erza." Jawabnya.

"Setauku kau jadi tamu undangan di pesta nanti malam ya?" Tanya Gray.

"Iya. Undangannya sampai kemarin. Jadi aku agak bingung. Secara rumahku itu kan cukup jauh dari sini... " Kata Jellal sambil garuk-garuk kepala. "Tapi demi melihat kericuhan yang akan terjadi nanti malam, aku putuskan untuk datang ke sini." Lanjut Jellal sambil memperhatikan Gajeel yang sedang membersihkan gitarnya.

"Sepertinya malam ini Gajeel bakalan nyanyi-nya?" Tanya Jellal dengan wajah miris.

"Seperti biasa, dimana ada pesta, di situlah dia bernyanyi." Jawab Gray malas. Jellal hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Gray.

Tak terasa, hari sudah menjelang sore. Tamu-tamu diundang pun mulai berdatangan.

"Selamat datang Ichiya-san beserta rombongan. Silahkan masuk dan menikmati pesta dan hidangan di dalam." Kata Mira sopan sambil merunduk. "Pakaian anda sangat menawan malam ini." Kata Mira sambil tersenyum. Ichiya menari-nari dan perlahan masuk ke dalam guild. "Men... " Gumam Ichiya.

"Selamat datang Lyon-san beserta rombongan, silahkan masuk dan menikmati pesta dan hidangan di dalam." Kata Lisanna sopan sambil merunduk seperti kakaknya.

"Pastinya akan ada kegaduhan dalam pesta ini... aku jadi penasaran... " Kata Lyon dengan gayanya yang sok keren.

Kedua saudara Strauss ini memang ditugaskan oleh Makarov untuk menjadi gadis penerima tamu.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Musik pun terdengar dari dalam guild. Tapi tetap saja, suara kegaduhan yang ada di dalam guild dapat menutupi suara lantunan musik yang ada.

"Pesta yang meriah bukan?" Kata Erza sambil melihat tamu-tamu yang sedang mengobrol bersama.

"Aah... sepertinya pesta kali ini sukses... " Kata Gray yang membantu Bisca dan Levy mengeluarkan kue-kue di dalam kulkas.

"Waah... ini pasti kerjaannya Gray ya! Kau meletakkan es di kulkas yang rusak ini! Kuenya masih segar!" Puji Levy. Gray hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali melihat tamu-tamu yang sedang mengobrol itu.

Gajeel bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati, Mira bernyanyi dengan lembutnya. Lisanna melakukan atraksi sulap bersama Elfman. Erza yang mondar-mandir mengobrol dengan tamu-tamu yang lain. Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Kana, dan Wendy yang sedang makan di meja yang sama. Pesta ini berjalan layaknya pesta seperti biasa. Dan kericuhan ini juga berjalan seperti kericuhan di guild seperti biasa.

Langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang menjadi atap untuk guild yang sedang berpesta.

Laxus dan ketiga pengikutnya mengobrol dengan asyik sambil lomba minum sake. Asuka bersama Romeo yang sedang ada di atas guild sedang memandang bintang bersama. Tetapi, Asuka dan Romeo melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Romeo menyipitkan matanya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya pada benda yang jauh itu.

"Romeo-niisan... apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya Asuka.

"Itu... " Gumam Romeo sambil terus melihat ke arah benda yang semakin dekat itu. Asuka menengok ke arah benda yang jatuh itu.

"Itu meteor!" Teriak Romeo. Ia langsung menggendong Asuka dan berlari turun ke bawah. Tempat pesta sedang berlangsung. Tempat orang tidak menyadari adanya meteor yang akan menghantam mereka.

"Apa kuenya sudah keluar semua?" Tanya Mira.

"Kuenya habis tanpa sisa!" Kata Gray sambil tertawa. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ternyata pesta kali ini sukses ya!" Kata Makarov sambil tertawa.

"Natsu! Hentikan makanmu itu! Nanti kau gendut lho... " Kata Lucy malas sambil menatap Natsu yang tidak henti-hentinya memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tenang saja... Natsu itu tidak bisa gendut-gendut walau makan sebanyak apapun... " Kata Kana yang sudah setengah mabuk. Wendy hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kana.

"SEMUANYA! ADA METEOR YANG AKAN JATUH KE SINI!" Teriak Romeo dari lantai 2.

Semua mengengok ke arah Romeo. Sayangnya waktu tidak berpihak padanya. Cahaya dan rasa panas dari meteor itu sudah terlebih dulu dirasakan sebelum semuanya menyadari kedatangan meteor itu.

Meteor itu sukses mendarat tepat 1 kilometer dari guild Fairy Tail.

**Hello How Are You?**

"Ngg... " Gray baru terbangun dari pingsannya yang lama. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah atap tenda berwarna putih. Pandangannya masih kabur, tapi ia berusaha untuk bangun.

"Jangan bangun dulu. Tidurlah, kau masih sakit." Gray mendengar suara lembut seorang wanita. Dia melihat wanita itu.

"_Ah, iya. Dia Mira." _Batin Gray saat melihat Mira yang memakai perban di tangannya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gray mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Dia tidak menemukan apapun selain tanah, reruntuhan, orang yang dirawat, dan orang yang mondar-mandir.

"Waktu pesta berlangsung, tiba-tiba Romeo datang dan berteriak, setelah itu rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tempat dan aku kami tidak ingat apa-apa lagi... " Jawab Mira.

Gray mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kepalanya terasa sakit namun ia memaksakan kepalanya untuk ingat.

Sekelebat memory pun terlintas di kepala Gray.

"Benar juga... waktu Romeo berteriak... meteor itu langsung jatuh ke bumi... " Gumam Gray.

"Ah,maaf. Aku harus merawat korban yang lain. Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memanggil orang terdekat atau aku." Kata Mira sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

Gray tersenyum tipis pada Mira. "Terima kasih. Mira. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan." Kata Gray.

Mira yang sudah membelakangi Gray, perlahan berbalik. Wajahnya tampak terkejut namun wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi wajah penuh keceriaan dan senyuman.

"Tidak masalah... ngomong-ngomong... aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu... " Kata Mira dengan senyum yang lekat di wajahnya.

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

**To Be Continued**

Wah! Ini prolog yang panjang bukan!?

Kalau kalian penasaran silahkan review! Author sadar betul kalau gak ada humor di dalam fic ini... KASIH SARAN! Author gak tau kalau cerita kayak gini genrenya apa... hehe... :D

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. Difficult

Balik lagi di Hello How Are You? Chapter 2! Updatenya lama? Mau tau kenapa?

Oke, author gak punya ide! Bukan ide yang gimana ya... saya cuma gak ada ide lucu! Sekali ada ide lucu, rasanya lebih cocok kalo dipake buat fic sebelah... jadi author berusaha mencari ide lucu yang pas buat fic ini. Itu sebabnya updatenya lama...#gituuuuu...

Oke, pokoknya,

Selamat membaca!

**Character : Gray F.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warning : Kayaknya gak ada humornya deh... aduh maaf!**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Magnolia.

Gray, pemilik rumah beratap segitiga, terbuat dari kayu yang dua perempat bagiannya sudah dimakan rayap, keluar dari rumahnya. Cahaya matahari pagi yang menyinari langsung ke wajahnya membuatnya menghalangi cahaya itu dengan telapak tangannya. Hari ini, Gray tersenyum sumringah menatap langit.

Gray menatap sebuah catatan yang ia buat semalam.

**Flash Back**

Gray yang frustasi dengan kejadian bak keajaiban yang menimpa dirinya itu dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya menjambak rambut hitamnya.

"Pertama aku harus membuat diriku dilihat oleh mereka. Dalam artian, setidaknya aku harus mengobrol dengan mereka meski hanya basa basi." Gray diam sejenak. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan pena.

"Supaya gampang, aku harus membuat tingkatan orang-orang yang mau aku kembalikan ingatannya." Gumam Gray.

"Pertama, yang pasti orang-orang dari guild. Aku juga gak boleh sembarangan memilih orang. Aku harus... memilih orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan!" Gray pun menulis beberapa nama di catatannya.

"Dengan ini, pasti gampang!"

**End Flash Back**

Gray pun berjalan menuju guild yang sedang dalam proses renovasi itu.

"Eh, ada Gray... keadaanmu sudah membaik?" Tanya Mira yang sedang membawa nampan.

"Eh, iya. Cuma luka lecet saja yang masih terasa." Jawab Gray sambil mengumbar senyum tipis. "_Mira itu orang yang bisa diandalkan, kan?" _Batin Gray.

"Mira. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah serius. Mendengar pertanyaan Gray, Mira jadi ikut-ikutan serius.

"Tidak tuh." Jawab Mira.

"Kalau begitu... apa kau merasa pernah melihatku?" Tanya Gray lagi. Ia sangat berharap mendapatkan jawaban 'iya' dari Mira.

Mira berpikir sejenak. Ia melihat langit, lalu melihat tanah. Wajahnya sungguh tampak kebingungan.

"Ah ya! Aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu!" Jawab Mira.

"Dimana?!" Tanya Gray antusias.

"Tapi kurasa... bukan kau... soalnya orang yang kulihat mirip kau itu sudah tewas karena kecelakaan. Ya denger-denger sih karena diseruduk kerbau!" Kata Mira sambil memperlihatkan senyum mirisnya.

"Hah?" Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Masa aku mati diseruduk kerbau? Ketemu kerbau aja belum pernah! Mira! Apa kau bisa melihat masa depan?"_ Batin Gray.

"Dengar Mira. Namaku Gray Fullbuster. Aku adalah anggota dari Fairy Tail, karena meteor 2 hari yang lalu, kalian semua jadi hilang ingatan. Dan hanya aku satu-satunya yang masih normal." Jelas Gray dengan wajah serius.

Mendengar kata-kata Gray tentu Mira bingung plus gak percaya. Wajah Mira yang semula bingung dan kaget itu berubah menjadi ceria. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Gray.

"Gray-san, kau sungguh lucu... "

**Hello How Are You?**

"Ternyata Mira itu orangnya gak gampang percaya sama orang lain! Cih! Ternyata ini sifat aslimu ya!" Gerutu Gray sambil berjalan mengelilingi tanah yang luas itu.

"Hei! Kau pendatang baru ya? Bisa tolong bantu aku di sini?" Teriak Elfman dari kejauhan.

"Pendatang baru? Aku ini sudah lama tau!" Kata Gray yang sudah emosi tingkat tinggi. "Kakak sama adik gak ada bedanya!" Gumam Gray.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah? Badan sebesar itu juga kak Elf jago melukis dan merangkai kata-kata romantis lho... " Kata Lisanna yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Gray. Gray tersentak kaget.

"Lisanna?" Gumamnya.

"Hn? Apa? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Lisanna dengan wajah polosnya. Gray menggeleng masih menatap Lisanna.

Lisanna masih menatap Gray. Tak lama, Lisanna menutup mulutnya yang membuka karena menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun langsung berbalik membelakangi Gray.

"A-apa ini cinta pada pandangan pertama?!" Teriaknya.

Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Apa-apaan dia...?"_ Batin Gray.

"Oi! Kau anak muda yang di sana! Mau bantu tidak?" Teriak Elfman memanggil Gray sekali lagi.

Gray pun dengan malas datang ke tempat Elfman yang sedang memotong kayu dengan gergaji. "Tolong bawa kayu ini ke sana ya." Kata Elfman sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat. "Hei. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengangkat kayu-kayu besar ini, sedangkan aku yang memotongnya?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah malas. "Oh, betul juga. Melihat tubuhku lebih besar dari tubuhmu! Hahahaha!" Elfman pun mengangkat kayu-kayu itu sambil tertawa lebar.

Gray pun mulai menggergaji kayu-kayu itu. Di suatu tempat, seorang wanita berambut biru, sebut saja Juvia, sedang memperhatikan Gray dari kejauhan. "Sepertinya kejadian seperti ini sudah pernah kualami. Jangan-jangan di suatu tempat di sekitarku... ada Juvia yang lagi mengintip lagi..." Gumam Gray sambil menengok ke sekitar.

Tidak mendapati adanya gadis berambut biru di sekitarnya, ia pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

"Pangeranku... " Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Gray.

"Ah... Juvia ya... " Gumam Gray.

Juvia yang berdiri di belakang Gray langsung tersentak kaget. "Pangeran tau namaku?! Astaga! Kita memang berjodoh!" Kata Juvia antusias.

"Bukan begitu... kita memang pernah ketemu sebelumnya. Bukan! Bukan! Bahkan kita sudah saling mengenal!" Kata Gray sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

"Waah! Senangnya mendengar itu dari pangeran! Tapi ngomong-ngomong... kita kan belum perah mengobrol sebelumnya. Aku pun tidak pernah memberi tau namaku. Kita hanya pernah bertemu sekali. Saat aku menyelamatkanmu saat kau tenggelam. Lalu aku meletakkanmu di pinggir pantai. Lalu setelah itu aku melihat ada seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde yang menemukanmu. Dan saat itu kau terbangun!" Kata Juvia bercerita seolah-olah dia adalah peran utama dari cerita... ya, sebuah cerita yang author lupa apa judulnya.

"_Aduh ini orang hilang ingatan malah merasa dirinya adalah mermaid yang menukar rambutnya dengan kaki!"_ Batin Gray sambil memijit pelipisnya. "Namaku Gray." Katanya.

Juvia mematung. Kagum dengan wajah Gray, yang menurutnya adalah pangeran yang telah ia selamatkan. Juvia pun tersenyum menjijikan ke arah Gray. Gray yang merasa canggung pun melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

"_Memang semua orang di sini hilang ingatannya. Kelebihan apa yang aku punya sehingga aku tidak terkena dampak dari meteor itu!?" _Batin Gray berpikir keras.

"_Kalau begitu. Aku harus menemui orang-orang yang tidak hadir dalam pesta kemarin!" _

Tiba-tiba Gray beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Elfman yang melihat dari kejauhan tentu bingung dengan anak muda yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit. "Mungkin ia banyak pikiran... " Pikir Elfman.

"Siapa... siapa ya..." Gumam Gray terus mencari orang yang mungkin tidak hadir dalam pesta itu.

"Kana? Tidak. Wendy? Bukan! Bukan! Kalau begitu dari guild lain... " Gumam Gray. Ia pun berhenti berjalan sejenak.

"Lyon?" Terlintas nama teman lamanya di kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak tau kata-kata ngaco apa yang akan di dengarnya saat ia bertemu dengan Lyon. Jadi Gray mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Lyon yang tempatnya cukup jauh itu.

Dari pagi sampai malam Gray terus berusaha mencari orang yang setidaknya pernah melihatnya. Tapi memang mustahil, meteor itu sudah mengambil ingatan teman-temannya.

"Apa aku harus memulai hidup baru?" Pikir Gray.

Saat Gray tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, ia mendengar langkah kaki seseoang di depannya. Gray mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan siapa yang ada di depannya. Tapi entah kenapa, ia mengangkat kepalanya seolah-olah ingin tau siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

Seorang wanita. Itulah yang ada di depan Gray saat ini. Seorang wanita yang sangat familiar untuknya. Wanita itu melihat Gray dengan wajah datar.

Wajahnya seperti teman lama yang sangat mengenalnya. Sebelum meteor itu dan menghilangkan ingatan mereka.

"Erza... " Gumam Gray. Gray yakin kalau tatapan Erza itu mengatakan kalau dia mengenalnya. Tidak seperti tatapan orang-orang tadi yang seperti baru melihatnya.

"Apa dia... mengingatku?"

**To Be Continued**

Waaah! Maap kalo lama update! Udah lama updatenya, dikit pula isinya! Aduh maap!

Abisnya gak ada ide sih! udah gitu author bentar lagi mau semesteran! Jadi makin gak ada waktu buat mikirin alurnya! Apalagi nulis!

Jadi, semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan hati para readers yang sudah lama menunggu! Soalnya bakal lama lagi updatenya :D

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	3. Yes, we know each other

Author balik lagi nih buat updet fic ini! Ini chapter terakhir lho... jujur mikirin alur ceritanya itu sampe bikin sakit perut!

Selamat membaca!

**Main Character : Gray F.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor**

**Warning : Ini Cerita abal yang alurnya pas-pas-an.**

"Erza!" Teriak Gray memanggil wanita di depannya. Wanita itu menatap Gray dengan wajah datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Erza.

Untuk satu detik, Gray merasa lega karena merasa kalau Erza memang mengingatnya. Tapi ia tidak mau optimis dulu. Gray berjalan mendekati Erza, tatapan Erza mulai berubah. Merasakan hal itu, Gray menghentikan langkahnya.

"Erza... " Panggil Gray.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Erza dengan tatapan was-was.

Untuk satu detik, bukan, bahkan untuk berjam-jam ke depan, Gray merasa kecewa dan putus asa. Orang yang dikiranya dapat ia andalkan ternyata ingatannya tentang dirinya juga hilang.

Gray berusaha menjelaskan kepada Erza, dia yakin pasti Erza cepat mengerti. "Ha-hai... apa kabar... " Kata Gray sambil menatap Erza dengan bola mata yang terus bergerak. Erza tidak menjawab, ia terus menatap Gray dengan tatapan was-was.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kita pernah bertemu?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah serius. Mendengar itu, Erza mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak." Jawab Erza singkat.

"Hei, percayalah kalau kita saling kenal!" Kata Gray berusaha meyakinkan Erza. Tapi tatapan Erza dan raut wajahnya terlihat semakin was-was bahkan terlihat ketakutan.

"_Apa ini hal yang sama seperti drama yang aku tonton waktu kecil? Ada laki-laki yang pura-pura mengenalku, lalu saat aku percaya, dia menculikku dan ternyata dia adalah orang gila!?" _Batin Erza melihat Gray dengan tatapan jijik.

"Biar kujelaskan, kalian semua, hilang ingatan. Dan sialnya, hanya ingatanku yang tidak hilang. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, kalian hanya lupa denganku saja!" Jelas Gray yang sangat berharap kalau Erza mau mendengarkannya.

"Kau hilang ingatan, Erza." Kata Gray berusaha menjelaskan perlahan-lahan.

"Kau yang kehilangan akal sehatmu, dasar orang gila!" Erza pun berlari meninggalkan Gray yag menganga mendengar itu.

"O-orang gila katanya?" Gumam Gray tidak percaya. Dia pun mengejar Erza yang masih belum jauh.

"Erza!" Teriak Gray sambil berlari mengejar Erza.

"Haah! Sudah kuduga! Kau pasti orang gila yang aku tonton waktu kecil!" Teriak Erza yang berlari semakin cepat.

"Eh! Aku masih waras ya!" Teriak Gray.

Setelah lama kejar-kejaran, akhirnya Gray berhasil menangkap tangan Erza.

"Kalau tidak percaya, kita ke guild sekarang." Kata Gray sambil mengatur nafasnya. Erza diam melihatnya.

**Hello How Are You?**

"Jadi kau juga anggota di guild? Aku tidak perah melihatmu... " Kata Erza masih was-was.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalian semua itu hilang ingatan, dan sialnya, hanya ingatan tentang diriku saja yang hilang!" Jelas Gray.

"Tapi aku merasa anehlah... bagaimana bisa hanya kau yang tidak hilang ingatan?" Tanya Erza sambil menatap Gray dengan serius.

Gray tidak langsung menjawab. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tau... " Gumamnya.

"Hei, memangnya... seperti apa hubungan kita?" Tanya Erza.

"Hubungan? Oh! Hubungan kita itu adalah teman masa kecil dan patner satu tim." Jawab Gray.

"Patner tim ku hanya Lucy dan Natsu saja. Aku tidak ingat ada kau di dalamnya." Kata Erza sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Makanya kubilang hanya ingatan tentang diriku saja yang hilang!" Kata Gray.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Erza di depan pintu guild. Gray dan Erza pun melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam guild.

"Eh... ada Erza dan Gray-san... " Sapa Mira. Erza langsung berjalan ke arah Mira.

"Hei! Kau mengenalnya?" Bisik Erza.

"Ya, baru-baru ini. Aku mengenalnya waktu di tenda kemarin..." Jawab Mira sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo sini! Sini!" Kata Erza sambil menarik Mira ke salah satu kursi di sana. "Hei kau! Cepat ke sini!" Kata Erza memanggil Gray.

"Jadi coba ceritakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya seperti yang aku bilang tadi... meteor jatuh dan kalian semua hilang ingatan. Kecuali aku... " Jelas Gray singkat.

"Iya, tapi yang aku ingat hanya meteornya saja tuh... " Kata Mira.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat ada meteor... " Kata Erza.

"Jelas saja, mana mungkin kau ingat ada meteor... tau ada meteor jatuh saja tidak!" Kata Gray. Erza mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudah, sudah, hal ini memang di luar akal sehat manusia, tapi hal ini memang sungguh-sungguh terjadi... Gray-san. Sepertinya kau harus memulai hidup baru. Kami juga akan berusaha menjalin hubungan yang baik denganmu. Sebisa mungkin kami akan mengembalikan kondisi ini seperti semula." Kata Mira sambil mengumbar senyum khasnya.

"_Memulai hidup baru katanya? Apa kau pikir kalian yang sekarang akan sama seperti kalian yang dulu!?" _Batin Gray sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hoho... ada apa ini... tidak biasa-biasanya kalian ngobrol bersama seperti ini... " Terdengar suara yang lagi-lagi familiar di telinga Gray. Gray pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan berbalik melihat siapa yang berbicara tadi.

"Tidak ada orang... " Gumam Gray.

"Ehem! Di bawah sini!" Kata suara itu. Gray pun melihat ke bawah dan melihat seorang laki-laki tua yang pendek. Ya, itu adalah Master mereka.

"Ah, Master... tumben jalan-jalan... biasanya Master hanya duduk saja di meja... " Sindir Mira.

"Sesekali jalan-jalan itu perlu..." Kata Makarov. Makarov melihat Gray yang tampak asing baginya. Merasa diperhatikan, Gray pun mulai menyapa duluan.

"H-hai, apa kabar?" Sapa Gray.

"Hai, kau teman mereka ya?" Tanya Makarov.

"Ah, iya." Jawab Gray. "Master." Panggil Gray.

"Bisa aku lihat album foto guild?" Tanya Gray. Makarov heran mendengarnya, 'tau darimana orang asing ini kalau guild ini punya album' pikirnya. Tapi karena Makarov adalah orang yang terbuka, jadi ia dengan senang hati mengambilkannya untuk Gray.

"Ini." Kata Makarov sambil meletakkan album foto itu ke atas meja tempat Gray, Erza, dan Mira duduk.

Gray membuka album foto itu. Dia mencari sebuah foto yang pasti dapat meyakinkan mereka.

"Ini dia!" Kata Gray sambil mengangkat album foto itu. Ia meletakkan album itu di atas meja dan menunjuk sebuah foto.

Mira, Erza, dan Makarov melihat ke arah foto itu. Foto semua anggota guild. Semua terlihat masih muda, bahkan Erza dan Mira masih terlihat seperti anak kecil. Gray menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Natsu.

"Itu?" Tanya Mira.

"Ini aku!" Kata Gray.

Mereka bertiga menatap anak di dalam foto itu. Secara fisik memang mirip dengan Gray. Tapi mereka masih tidak ingat juga pada Gray.

Gray pun mulai putus asa. Gray pun meninggalkan Guild. Sekarang sudah malam, sekitar pukul 11 malam. Ia berjalan menyusuri pinggir kota, dan akhirnya pulang ke rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya.

Gray terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara pagi. Ia menyusuri pinggir kota, banyak toko yang sudah buka. Pagi-pagi begini pun sudah ramai.

"Kau... jangan-jangan kau Gray ya?" Lagi-lagi, terdengar suara yang familiar untuknya. Itu suara Lucy.

"Lucy...?" Gumam Gray sambil menatap gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya itu.

"Kau... Gray kan?" Tanya Lucy sekali lagi. Gray mengangguk.

"Jadi kau orang gila yang diceritakan Erza semalam ya... ?" Kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku ini bukan orang gila!" Kata Gray.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum ceria. Gray terdiam melihat itu.

"Lucy... jangan-jangan kau mengingatku ya?" Tanya Gray.

"mengingat? Ingat soal apa? Kita baru pertama kali bertemu... " Kata Lucy dengan wajah heran.

"Aduh! Kita itu rekan satu tim! Masa gak ingat!? Aku, kau, Natsu, dan Erza!" Kata Gray tidak sabar.

"Kau juga ada di tim kami? Kapan? Dimana?" Tanya Lucy kebingungan.

Gray menepuk dahinya sambil menghela nafas. Gadis ini memang tidak ada bedanya dengan yang lain.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari Erza. Soal meteor itu kan?" Kata Lucy. "Mungkin aku juga sama seperti yang lain... tidak bisa mengingatmu... kalau dipikir-pikir ini adalah cerita yang lucu kan?" Kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau bilang kita rekan satu tim... berarti kau juga adalah anggota guild kan? Oh iya, untuk apa aku bertanya, toh kemari aku sudah lihat fotomu waktu masih kecil... " Gumam Lucy. "Aku mau pergi ke guild. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Lucy.

Mereka pun bersama-sama pergi ke guild. Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi begini guild sudah sangat ramai dan berisik. Walaupun pembangunan guild ini masih belum 100%.

Makarov menghampiri Lucy dan Gray yang baru datang.

"Ooh... Gray, kau sudah datang... jadi kau bertemu Lucy pagi ini?" Tanya Makarov dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya. Gray mengangguk.

"Hari ini ada dermawan dari Lamia Scale. Lyon Bastia. Dia datang untuk melihat sekaligus menyumbangan sedikit uang untuk pembangunan guild... " Kata Makarov.

Gray terdiam mendengar nama teman lamanya ini. Bahkan hubungan mereka sudah lama terjalin. Jauh lebih lama dibandingkan dengan hubungannya dengan Natsu dan Erza.

Baru saja dibicarakan, Lyon datang bersama dengan anggota yang lain. Tak disangka, Ichiya juga datang bersama rombongannya.

Ini mengingatkan Gray pada hari itu. Hari dimana ada pesta besar di tanah yang sedang ia injak ini. Hari dimana meteor itu datang. Hari dimana semua teman-temannya kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Master Makarov." Sapa Lyon dengan senyum tipis. Sekilas ia melihat Gray, namun pandangannya kembali pada Makarov yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Men... sepertinya guild ini sudah mencapai 70% ke bentuk semula ya... " Kata Ichiya sambil terus bergerak ke sana kemari. Makarov hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"WAAH! Guild akan segera kembali ke bentuk semula! Aku mau makan!"

"_Ini suara Natsu."_ Batin Gray. Gray langsung menengok ke Si pemilik suara. Natsu sedang melompat-lompat sambil tersenyum lebar, bersama Happy yang terbang-terbangan di sampingnya. Tidak sengaja, mata Natsu dan mata Gray bertemu. Natsu terdiam melihat Gray. Dia pun menghampirinya.

"Hei kau!" Panggil Natsu.

Gray tersentak kaget begitu Natsu mendengarnya. Orang ini memang agak berbeda dari yang lain. Mungkin saja ingatannya masih ada.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Kau... menyebalkan!" Kata Natsu dengan mulut yang menyindir. "Ya kan? Apa tidak menyebalkan ada orang yang tidak kau kenal melihatmu terus menerus, apalagi kalau muka orangnya itu jelek dan menyebalkan! HAHAHA!" Kata Natsu sambil tertawa lebar.

Semua berbincang-bincang dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sedangkan Gray, tidak satu pun orang yang berhasil ia kembalikan ingatannya. Memang sulit. Gray seperti masuk ke sebuah dunia baru. Dunia baru yang secara fisik mempunyanyi kemiripan dengan dunianya.

Tiba-tiba suara gemuruh terdengar dari langit. Hujan mulai turun. Tapi tidak hanya hujan.

"Waaah! Semuanya! Ada Meteor!" Teriak Romeo yang buru-buru masuk ke dalam guild.

Untuk saat ini. Gray merasa dejavu dengan teriakan Romeo. Gray berlari keluar dan melihat meteor yang jatuh itu. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Meteor itu tidak jatuh tepat di atas mereka, dampak dari meteor itu juga tidak dapat ditebak. Gray tidak dapat berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Setidaknya sampai meteor itu menghantam tanah.

**-Hello How Are You?—**

Tetesan air hujan membasahi pipi Gray yang tengkurap di tanah. Serpihan batu menutupi punggungnya.

"Nng... kepalaku sakit nih... Lucy, kau tidak papa?" Tanya Natsu yang membantu Lucy berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Entahlah... aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku... " Kata Lucy sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"Oi! Kalian tidak papa kan?!" Teriak Makarov.

"Aku sih tidak papa... Master sendiri?" Tanya Mira yang mencoba berdiri.

"Aah, aku sih tidak papa... " Kata Masternya sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat sekeliling. Guild yang sedikit lagi dapat kembali seperti semula, sekarang rusak sebagian.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Panggil Erza.

"Erza!" Teriak Lucy.

"Kau tidak papa?" Tanya Erza. Lucy menggeleng. "Kau sendiri?" Tanya Lucy. "Cuma memar sedikit." Jawab Erza.

Natsu berjongkok di depan Gray yang belum berdiri dan masih tengkurap. Gray memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Ada apa ini... ?" Gumam Gray.

"Oi! Kau tidak papa?" Tanha Natsu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

Gray berdiri, Natsu pun ikut berdiri. Gray melihat sekeliling. Dia yang tadinya melihat meja-meja dan tembok, sekarang melihat lapangan luas. Dan sekarang ia melihat laki-laki berambut pink yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Gray?" Panggil Natsu.

Lucy datang menghampiri mereka. "Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy. "Gray, kau terluka?" Tanya Lucy lagi dengan kepala miring sambil menatap Gray. Gray diam saja sambil menatap mereka berdua.

"Oi! Jawab aku! Apa telingamu kemasukan batu atau serangga?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gray.

"Ah? Hah? kau memanggilku?" Tanya Gray yang sepertinya baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau ini! Lucy tanya apa kau terluka?" Tanya Natsu. "Iya, kau terlihat aneh Gray." Kata Lucy sambil menatap Gray dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Gray? Apa itu namaku?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah bingung.

Perkataan Gray barusan membuat Natsu dan Lucy heran. Mereka saling bertatapan, namun setelah itu mereka kembali melihat Gray.

"Apa ingatanmu hilang?"

**OWARI**

TADAAA! Sudah selesai sodara-sodara!

Maap banget nih kalo jelek dan terkesan tamat dipaksakan. Soalnya saya spesialis humor gitu... u,u

Ya, kalo akhirnya kurang memuaskan yang maap deh... saya sekali-kali pengen buat akhir yang biar readers aja yang ngebayangin...

Oke, dengan selesainya fic ini, utang-utang saya udah lunas semua! Dan saya akan segera membuat utang baru! –ehem! Fanfic baru maksudnya.

Any Request?

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
